


Savitar's servant

by Laevateinn



Series: Team Flash's British man [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Three days had gone by when he heard it again. Wally was back, but Jay the other Flash from another earth had taken his place, Allen and Iris broke up, Jesse went to Earth-3, he still was resentful towards Cailtin... Really, they managed to get Wally back but things were far from being okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my second ficlet about Julian. I really couldn't let what happenned to him and what he would have felt at the end of "The Wrath of Savitar", and after. So I started to write this one one day after I saw the episode I think, but it turned out to be a part of something longer and I made some modifications for it to fit better in my series. So here we are, this ficlet happening after 3x16 !

Three days had gone by when he heard it again. Wally was back, but Jay the other Flash from another earth had taken his place, Allen and Iris broke up, Jesse went to Earth-3, he still was resentful towards Cailtin... Really, they managed to get Wally back but things were far from being okay. He himself still had trouble sleeping.

It was around 2pm and he was currently at the precinct, working on another case of murder in which the killer was quite certainly a meta-human. He was alone in the lab, as Barry was taking his lunch break with Wally and Detective West.

_Julian_

Whispered like a freezing breeze, his name could have been a dagger and still have the same effect upon him. The scientist stood up and grabbed the edge of his desk.

Was he hallucinating to hear voices in the middle of the day? He knew he needed more sleep, but this shouldn't be happening.

"Julian", the voice repeated, this time more pressing. It was as feeling his brain being compressed by a vice. "Come to me, I still have work for you.” Work ? But he was working right now, as a CSI and Cisco would have called him if there were an emergency ! “ Become my servant once more. "

  
Savitar, he realised. The so-called God of Speed Savitar. Again. "No ! Stop, get out of my head ! I won't be a puppet again !" The blonde yelled. He was looking frantically at the door, without knowing if he wanted or feared that somebody walk in.  
"You don't have the choice. "  
"Stop it !"

The young man looked for his phone, ready to alert Star labs that he was about to become Alchemy and hoping they would be fast enough to prevent him to cause any harm.  
Where was it ? He couldn't find his phone ! Another wave of fear -panic, a little voice told him- surged over him at the very moment he heard this nightmarish voice call him again, obviously growing more and more impatient.

"Julian."

"Leave me alone, please !"  
"Never, Julian. You have made marvels for me. Now, cease to resist and come to me. "  
" No !" He shouted, feeling his consciousness make room to Savitar.

Julian jerked awake, panting. This was just another nightmare. Another bloody nightmare.  
It had seemed so real ! It had been as if Savitar was about to control him again. His voice had seemed at the very edge of his consciousness, just as each other time the speedster had controlled him. Every time this monster had... used him to create new meta-humans, to hurt people. A lot of people.

His dream had seemed so real. But... Was it a dream ? Was he even sure had hadn't blacked out another time ? How could he be sure of it now that Savitar was loose again ?  With a wave of fear -panic, the voice said again- , he checked for the date and hour on his phone. Nothing strange about it. As it was currently 3 am, the date was logical. Plus, none of his lost of memories had ever been so important, except for the first one in India.

  
Starting to feel a little less stressed, he continued his reasoning. He hadn't received any text, so that meant nobody had been worried about him... Maybe this was indeed just another bad dream. Well, his last argument wasn't the best he could come up with, but an abnormal absence wouldn't have gone unnoticed. At least he hoped.

Closing his eyes, Julian took a deep breath and pulled up his legs to his chest. He then circled his knees with his arms, preparing himself for what will apparently become another long sleepless night.

  


“Julian ?”  
“Detective. Hello. How can I be of any help ?”  
“ I don’t need help. Actually… I wanted to know how you were doing.”

  
Julian’s mind stopped for a fragment of a second. After all the man went through in such a short period, he was worrying about _him_ ? “I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” He replied with a little smile.  
“ I’m sorry to tell you, but you’re not a good liar.” As Julian raised an eyebrow, the detective continued. “You look like you haven’t been sleeping for a while now.”

What did they all have about his insomnias ? First Caitlin, now Joe… He didn’t respond with anything at first, but then thought that it was pointless to lie to the man, he always noticed when something was wrong. He was really a mother hen.

Julian resigned himself to let Joe know about his trouble sleeping. What bad would it do anyway ? He was tired of pretending. “Sleep has been eluding me, that’s true. But it will pass. Really, I’m fine.” Well Julian _wasn’t_ fine at the moment, but will be.

Joe gave him a nod and the blonde went upstairs to start working. Maybe someone cared a little about him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to point out any mistake I have left. Also, constructive criticism is welcome !  
> See you !


End file.
